


When Madness Takes Over, Who Will You Call

by hopeless1665



Category: Spooksville - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Scaredy will be fashionable, True Mates, Watch being too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless1665/pseuds/hopeless1665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam just moved to Spooksville and to be honest, he wants to leave just as quickly.  Between the weird Mayor and the even weirder restaurant he thinks he might just lose it.  Lucky for him, he has Watch and Sally to help him get through it...if they don't get him killed first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Madness Takes Over, Who Will You Call

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the third story being posted for this fandom. I thought the show was awesome and I wish they would continue. Sadly, they choose to continue really ridiculous shows. Anyways, this is a work of fiction and in no way reflects how I feels about the actors and actresses. They did a fabulous job and I hope to see them more in the future. However, I am taking the characters and making them do anything I want. This will have male on male action so if this isn't your cup of tea leave. Otherwise, enjoy.

Adam watched the trees pass them, unhappy with the fact they were moving to a boring little town that just barely existed on a map. Springville is suppose to be this timeless little town that is everything his dad is looking for. For months, his dad has been going on about how they need a new start, how they need to move on, blah, blah blah. Adam knew his dad was still upset about his mom missing, even after two years the pain never went away. But moving them to no wheres ville is the final straw for Adam.

His dad tries to start another conversation. "Come on Adam. This will be great. A fresh start."

Adam groaned internally. "Just watch the road. Don't want to end up dead before we even get there."

His dad chuckled, "It would save us money on groceries. Now come on, read the pamphlet."

Adam looks at the pamphlet that had been handed to him with contempt. The pamphlet shows a bright beautiful town that Adam imagined would have looked great back in 1950. Now it just looked old.

"Yeah, real great Dad."

"Just read a little more."

Adam sighed but opens up to read. "The town has a long history of unusual happenings. A magnet for the supernatural, the town has seen its fair share of unusual and unexplainable phenomenons," Adam gives his dad a wary look, "Ooo, scary."

His dad grins, "The supernatural is fun and exciting. Come on, you'll love it. I would have loved to live in a town like this when I was your age."

'At my age, you wanted to find a mate and settle down,' Adam thought as they drove into town but out loud, "Yeah, about as much fun as Millie's Yard Barn."

His dad shook his head but stayed silent. As they drove his dad tries to appeal to him in a different way. "Please Adam. I need a fresh start. I'm sure you'll make friends in no time."

Adam watches the town pass them and is startled by a girl and boy around his age using equipment by a sewer drain. The girl is wearing headphones and kneels down by the drain as the boy looks around them. The girl talks rapidly as the boy suddenly looks down. "Sure, Dad. Loads of new friends."

Adam looks out the front again and immediate yells, "Dad, look out!" 

His dad slams on the brakes as a homeless looking man looks at them crazily. The man walks of to Adam's window. "You shouldn't be here! No, it's not safe!"

His dad puts an arm across Adam's chest as the homeless man begins to talk more hurriedly. "No, no. Shouldn't be here. Not safe. Not safe."

They watch as the man walks away, mumbling about how it wasn't safe for them to be there. Adam stares out after him. "Welcome to Springville."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam grunts as he moves another box inside the nice house his dad had found for them.

"Well? What do you think? Not too bad right?"

Adam ignores his dad and makes his way up stairs. His dad follows. As they enter Adams new room his dad comments on the size of it.

"Yeah, thanks for the second biggest room. Now, I have an ocean and mountain view," Adam moves his curtain to look out. He is startled by what looks like a miniature castle. His dad looks over is shoulder, "Wow, it sure is something."

Adam smiles at his dad. "Yeah, Vlad the Impaler as our neighbors."

His dad laughs, "Hopefully they don't decided to pour hot oil on us."

Adam turns away from the window and watches his dad walk around his yet-to-be-unpacked room. He opens up the box with his name on it and pulls out a picture of his mom and himself. His dad looks sadly at him. "That box is suppose to be in the basement."

Adam gives his dad a look, "You know what's worse than knowing she's gone? It's pretending she never existed."

His dad sighed sadly, "Your right. I know. It's just hard, she was my mate."

Adam diggs a little deeper and pulls out his old stuff bear. "Look, Shierff Quick Paws. I haven't seen this since..."

His dad stood up and put his hand out, "Maybe I should just..."

Adam pulled back. "No! I want to keep it."

"Okay, okay. How about this, go get your bike and take a ride around town? It's still light out and we've been cooped up for days in the car."

"Shouldn't I stay and help?"

Adam was reluctant to leave, but he does want to be by himself after so long with his dad.

"Go, it will still be here when you get back."

Adam grins and runs down the stairs to the still partially packed trailer. After getting both his bike and helmet, Adam takes off. He couldn't explain it but something called to him and he was gonna find out what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Reviews are helpful.


End file.
